The conventional medium storing and advancing apparatus includes, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 67382/1996, reels which supply and wind up tapes and a drum which winds up the tapes supplied from the reels, wherein, a bill, when being stored, coming through a bill insertion and discharge slot is sandwiched between two lengths of tapes, which have the ends thereof attached to the drum, which is rotated in a direction winding up the tapes, thereby winding up the bill on the drum together with the tapes to store the bill. Therefore, the tapes are wound on the drum with the single portions being attached to the drum.
When thus wound-up tapes are rewound from the drum and are wound up by the reels, if tape end sensors are provided in the medium storing and advancing apparatus, the tape end sensors sense that the tapes are rewound from the drum by a predetermined length, thereby stopping rotations of the drum and the reels.
However, in the above-described conventional solution, under the condition that the tape end sensors malfunction, if the tapes are rewound from the drum and wound up by the reels, the drum and the reels continue to rotate, even if the tapes are rewound from the drum by a predetermined length, so that the tapes are completely rewound from the drum, thus a problem arising that the rotations of the drum and the reels cause the tapes to be pulled and thereby cut.
A similar problem may occur when a person in charge performs rewinding manipulation to manually rotate the drum in order to take out a bill when, for example, jammed on the drum.